girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-06-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Hmmm, they must be taking the day off. I hope nothing has gone wrong. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) still no comic.... HeterodyneGirl (talk) 22:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC) They did say that Kaja had gone off to an event, though I don't know when exactly that was and she might be back. 23:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The friday comic is now up. Violetta is exactly the person Agatha needs to cure the chemical imbalance whatever it is that Tweedle did. 02:26, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : Agatha looks way too enthusiastic in the last panel. I fear Lu is seeping through in her personality quite a bit right now. It is good that she has a team now. I'm thinking the whole point of separating Agatha from Violetta and Krosp was so that Tweedle could give Agatha more problems to deal with. I am happy that she was able to get herself out of her immediate predicament, but I'm worried about her method. I really expect to hear that Lucreza is gaining some kind of foothold in her mind in the next few days as Violetta and Krosp interact with her and realize she's not the same as she was just recently. Bourgeois rage (talk) 02:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :: well, from the speech bubbles, she is in 'the madness place' ATM and her being happy to see them got exaggerated. -- 04:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Burgeois Rage: What makes you think that Lucrezia is seeping in? In previous page discussions, there was some speculation about Lu coming into play soon, but there is no actual evidence to support that theory. I see no reason why she can't just be happy to see them; she's in the madness place, and she seems exited about a plan she has cooked up, nothing more. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 13:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Just thinking about this page. Perhaps she is just in the madness place and that is affecting her personality, but I'm just thinking that her reaction isn't what I would expect from her if she just found out that her town has been 'lost', she's been chemically bound to an enemy, and she's in a stronghold of the enemy. Bourgeois rage (talk) 14:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::She would certainly be happy to find that her friends and allies that got through are safe and alive. -- 15:16, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Finally a new page of the comic. And finally Krosp and Violetta reappear. I guess I'm the only one who feels this way, but I find it annoying that the Foglios never bother to give us any kind of notification when the comic is going to be much later (9 or 10 hours, in this case) than usual. They could at least post a message along the lines of, "We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by," so that we know that neither Phil nor Kaja nor anyone else involved with producing the comic is in the hospital. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : They are inconsistent. When Cheyenne was in the hospital a notice was published fairly early. Argadi (talk) 09:01, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : I'm very Suspicious of Tweedle, when Agatha was standing right next to him she should have improved, and why slap her forehead, a weasle like Tweedle should have used a kiss, to firm up his claim to her. Hey i like that "Tweedle the Weasle. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC)